coreofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Siran Ariist
Siran Ariist is a former member of the Sunari Desert Police Force and a current member of the Core of War's Security Sector. Appearance Siran is, more or less, a humanoid hooded cobra. Her back, the top of her tail, and the backs of her legs and hands are colored a dull brown, while the rest of her is green, save two red patches on her forehead and upper lip. She has a long limbs, a long neck, and a strong tail. Her hands and feet each have two clawed digits and an opposable thumb, and the back of her hood is adorned with a pattern that resembles eyes on it. Siran is actually fairly short for her race, the average height being somewhere around 7'6", though she is tall by most other standards. Her pigmentation is largely green and brown, a holdover from when her ambush predator ancestors' need for camouflage in the copper deserts of her homeworld, Sonsaara. Technically she is on an extended vacation from her job as a police officer back home, and continues to wear the uniform, though without the strings of gold beads and ornamentation that serve as her badge. Personality Siran is boisterous and talkative, willing to have long one-sided conversations with anyone who will stand still long enough. Her favorite topics of conversation include guns, law, and mammals, having the capacity to get very excited about the former two. However, she can become very serious when receiving orders or faced with a crime. She hasn't been off her homeworld long though, so her idea of what is a crime and what isn't can sometimes lead to misunderstandings. Background Siran joined the police force at age eighteen, when her migration group was passing through a city of non-migratory Suriin whose police department was recruiting. She then started on her new migration cycle between the five main cities along the Rasiia river, gradually becoming better at desert survival and building herself a reputation as the years went on, eventually becoming one of the most feared and respected officers in the Sunaari desert. However, for reasons she has yet to explain, Siran recently took an extended leave from her job to go on a seemingly haphazard and unplanned trip trough the stars, eventually ending up in an entirely different arm of the galaxy as a security officer aboard the Core of War. Equipment/Abilities Siran is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, mostly using holds or attempting to wrestle her opponent to the ground and disable them without causing permanent injury. Being larger and stronger than the average contestant, this tecnhique is pretty effective. If a confrontation becomes violent, she can and will use her pistols. She can't do anything fancy like shoot a fly from a hundred yards, but she's accurate enough and can reload very quickly. Trivia *Siran's actually skilled in both her native language of Asuuni and in Nizan, the common language in Sonsaara's arm of the galaxy. She's actually picked up English fairly quickly, all things considered. *Sounds more or less like this, but with a little bit of butchered middle eastern accent thrown in. Category:Security Category:Contenders